1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting radioactivity of a whole body, which is divided into upper and lower parts, the upper and lower parts are divided into front, rear, left and right portions, respectively, a radioactivity detection unit is installed at each of the front, rear, left and right portions, radioactivity values detected by each of the radioactivity detection units are compared and analyzed such that radioactivity values detected by the radioactivity detection units positioned at upper front and rear parts are compared, radioactivity values detected by the radioactivity detection units positioned at upper left and right parts are compared, and radioactivity values detected by the lower radioactivity detection units are compared in the same manner, thus determining whether or not the internal parts or external parts of the body of a detection target have been contaminated by radioactivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a radioactive material is put on the external surface of a person who works in a radioactivity-related industry (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘practician’), the radioactive material is relatively closer to a radioactivity detection unit than a radioactive material positioned in the body, and because a radioactivity detection value is reduced such that it is in inverse proportion to the square of the distance, the radioactivity value detected at the closer position is obtained to be even higher.
In addition, the radioactive material present in the body is shielded by the body, while the radioactive material put on the outer side of the body has a higher radioactivity value without any shielding effect.
The related art apparatus for detecting radioactivity of a whole body is to detect gamma rays emitted from the radioactive material deposited in the practician's body. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art apparatus for detecting radioactivity of a whole body 101 includes one or two radioactivity detection units 102 a/b (upper/lower) to be installed at front or rear parts of the detection target, having a problem in that it cannot properly determine whether or not the internal parts or external parts of the radioactivity work practician have been contaminated by radioactivity.
Japanese Laid Open Publication Nos. 60-70386 and 2005-049137 disclose a technical constitution of a radioactivity detection apparatus, in which, however, only a front or rear part of a body is detected in one direction to simply determine a contamination degree of radioactivity and whether or not the body has been contaminated, having a problem in that gamma rays emitted from a radioactive material deposited in the body of the radioactivity work practician and gamma rays emitted from a radioactive material put on the external surface of the body of the practician cannot be discriminated.